The REAL BSC Graduates! Sequel to The REAL BSC
by insert-cool-pen-name-here
Summary: Whoa here's my sequel! Yay! It's about the REAL BSC graduating, and going to high school. Femslash AbbyDawn. REVIEW, PEAS! xooxoo
1. What's Gotten Into Stacey?

Stacey McGill sat in front of her bedroom vanity, brushing her long  
  
straightened hair. She had spent the last hour taming her wild a crazy locks into nice shiny ones with an iron. (No, not a straightening iron. A IRON iron. Her curly hair is so wild, that… well… you get my drift.) Anyhoo…  
  
Stacey went to her window and opened it, a bird perched on the tree outside.   
  
"Oh what a beautiful Stacey, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a beautiful boyfriend, everything's going my way! Hee hee!"  
  
Stacey proceeded to gallop around her bedroom and flop on her bed. She took the tack out of the picture on her bedroom wall and stared at it for a minute or two.  
  
"Hey Stacey you be lookin' fine!" She said, in a gravelly voice.  
  
"Oh thank you, Charles!" She mimicked herself.  
  
Stacey looked at the picture. It was of her 'secret' boyfriend, Charlie Thomas. They agreed to keep their relationship secret because Stacey's best friend, Claudia, was in love with him. Claudia liked to make threats, and she always carried a knife around with her named "Claudia Jr." Stacey met "Claudia Jr" in a bathroom last year. If you're reading this, you probably know all the details. Right? Right! Moving on…  
  
Stacey turned to look at her graduation robe hanging on her closet door. To her, it had a visible aura. To other people, it had a visible stench. Stacey wanted her robe to be perfect for the big day, so she went all out. She went to the closet, took the robe off the hanger, and put it on.  
  
It was the normal, black, graduation robe on crack. She hemmed to so the skirt was a pleated mini. She wore white biker shorts with pink lace on the bottom, so they showed. Her top was low cut, with blue stitching on the cuffs and blue buttons down the front. She wore a sequined pink halter top underneath, so showed through and tied at the top. She also embroidered "CT" in blue, next to a pink heart on her chest area. She wore three pairs of roll down socks, so her feet liked like ice cream cones! She wore a ton of jewelry, and the tassels in her hat were pink and blue.  
  
Too bad the school's colors were green and orange!  
  
Stacey looked at herself on last time in her full-length mirror.  
  
"Perfect." She said, twirling. "Perfect!"  
  
Stacey ran downstairs to eat breakfast. It was sugary pancakes, soda, and tons of maple syrup in honor of graduation. Stacey loved sugar!  
  
When she got in the kitchen, her parents were on top of the kitchen table, making out. They were happily married.  
  
"Moms! Pops! What are you doing? I know you are happily married and I would never ever want you to get divorced, but keep it PG!" Stacey said, digging into her pancakes. But not before she doused them in sugar.  
  
"Oh Stace. So uptight." Her mother said. "You need a boyfriend! A old, senior in high school boyfriend! Someone like… Charlie Thomas!"  
  
"What? How did you- I mean, ya, that would be cool. Hey, let's go to graduation!" Stacey jumped up and ran to the car.  
  
"What's gotten into that girl?" Her dad questioned.  
  
"A penis!" Her mom said, knowingly. 


	2. Claudia Kishi, GENIUS!

Claudia Kishi sat at her desk, pouring over her calculus textbook.   
  
"Claud!" Her older sister Janine yelled for the landing. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back. Claudia stuffed the last Krispy Kreme in her mouth and yanked on her graduation robe.   
  
"You aren't studying, are you?" Janine hollered. "School will be over next week! Grades are in! Let's go!"   
  
Janine was gorgeous. She always dressed the best, and always had a date to something or other. She didn't have straight A's, but would always have an easy life because of her looks. Claudia envied her immensely.  
  
Claudia, on the other hand, could care less about her appearance, except when Charlie was involved. She actually loved fashion, but she was so fat… well, you get my drift. Under her robe she wore a plaid skirt, a t-shirt, white knee socks and penny loafers. This might seem okay to wear under a robe, because no one was going to see it, right? Claudia weighed 580 pounds, the size of a baby whale.   
  
She went to her night table and out on her Urkel glasses. She tied her hair back with a rubber band, and put on pale, cheap lipstick. Claudia took her trusty box cutter and tucked it in the waistband of her skirt.   
  
"Don't worry, old friend." She whispered, stroking the knife. "We'll get that Stacey, and her little boyfriend too!"  
  
Claudia went to her mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. Her rolls of fat were barely visible, good enough for her.   
  
"She thinks I don't know about Charlie, well, she's wrong! We'll teach that little no-good a lesson, won't we, Junior? Yes. Yes, I think we will."  
  
She never really cared about appearance. Claudia was always the genius, straight A student. That was why she affixed the huge 'Valedictorian' button to the front of her robe. After taking one last look in the mirror, she waddled stealthily to her sister Janine's room. She searched through the drawers until she found what she wanted. A orange midriff showing baby-tee thing and a green plaid skirt. What for?, you ask. Well… you'll have to wait and see! 


	3. Burn Rubber With The Stevensons!

Abby Stevenson groaned and put a pillow over her head. It was ten to nine, and she had to be out the door by nine. No biggie. Abby went to her sister's room and knocked on the door. The loud noises coming from Anna's room was what woke her up.  
  
Anna Stevenson was practicing her electric guitar, as usual. She was already dressed, hair spiked up (green and orange for the occasion), her nose piercing, eyebrow, multiple ears and bellybutton ones were out, and her tattoo of a guitar on her forearm was covered up.  
  
"ANNA!" Abby screamed to her twin, who was rocking out. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!? WE HAVE TO GO!"  
  
"Cool your jets, man." Anna said, brushing some hair out of her face. "I jumpstarted the car, so we can go without dad. He's at work, you know. He's going to try and make it."  
  
Anna and Abby's mom died when they still lived in LBI. Their dad moved them to Stunybroke for his job, and was always working. He had a lumber company in LBI.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'm going to get dressed, and then we'll leave." Abby said.  
  
Anna did a guitar riff and gave her sister the 'rock on' fingers.  
  
Back in her room, Abby went to her closet. She threw on her robe and ran out to the car, where Anna was already having her morning cigarette.  
  
"Get a move on, Ab." Anna said to her sister. "We're late."  
  
"I know, I know." Abby said, checking the review mirror. "All clear."  
  
Abby and Anna burned rubber. 


	4. Kristin Amanda Thomas, SUPA SITTA!

Kristy woke up in the morning on time. She took a shower. Kristy got dressed in a turtleneck, jeans, and her collie cap. Kristy went downstairs to eat breakfast with her zany family! Then she and her whole family went to the graduation. Kristy is the boring babysitter that nobody ever wants to read about. 


	5. Dawn and Misty ReUnite!

It was five in the morning, and Dawn Schafer was at the airport, waiting for her stepsister, Misty. She was flying in from California for Dawn's graduation.  
  
"Dawnie!" A voice called out, from a person she didn't recognize.  
  
The last time Misty had been in Stunybroke was 6 months ago. Since then, she had been living out in California as a model and getting 'home schooled.' Her totally laid back dad would have been cool with it, except for Dawn's super strict mother, Sharin. Sharin was also Misty's stepmother. So everyone made up this little story about how Misty was going to boarding school in CA, and they were trying to tame her 'wild ways.'  
  
"Misty? Hi!" Dawn ran up and hugged her stepsister. "You've sure changed, Mist. Wow! You look great!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Dawnie. California is so exciting! You should have come back to your home state. It's awesome!" Misty said, giving her another hug.  
  
"Yeah, but the BSC needs me in Stunybroke. If I could, we'd go to Cali together. Maybe we can visit you sometime?"  
  
"Yeah!" Misty said. "So I can't wait for graduation! What's new, sis?"  
  
"Nothing. But enough about me. What have you been up to, Mist?"  
  
Nothing. But enough about me. What have you been up to, Mist?"  
  
Misty told Dawn about her adventures in California. For two hours.  
  
"…all of it's free! It's so exciting, Dawn! And I get paid! You saw my last centerfold, right?" Misty said, after 2 hours.  
  
"Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss it!" Dawn said. "It's tacked right up on my wall with all the others!"  
  
"Fab! I'm just upset I don't get to graduate with my favorite babysitters. Hey, maybe when you move to California, you can watch my kids at my mansion. Like, my own nannies!"  
  
"That would be swell! Twins?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You betcha. That Fred Durst is one party animal!"  
  
Misty's dad pulled up with the car, and the reunited family drove back to Stunybroke for the SMS graduation! Yay! 


	6. Happy Endings?

SMS's parking lot was crowded. Abby and Anna almost had trouble finding a parking space, but they did, right next to Dawn and Misty!  
  
"Ab!" Dawn screamed, jumping into her friend's arms. "Graduation!"  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. This is going to be great! I can't wait until we go to high school next year together!"  
  
Yay! At least there's a happy ending for some of our babysitters… right?  
  
Right? 


	7. The Valedictorian Speaks! Goodbye, Stace...

"And now, a speech from our Valedictorian, Claudia Kishi!" The principal said, introducing Claudia.  
  
There was not a big round of applause. Enthusiastic claps from the babysitters, all sitting together, and bored applause from her parents. Janine sat there, filing her nails, while the graduates and their parents just talked and giggled about Claud's weight. She began her speech.  
  
"Four score and seven years ago, if I knew I was going to be the class of 2000's valedictorian, aw, I'll just cut the shit. I like being the best, yada yada yada, today I was going to come up and give a speech, but now, I have decided not to. Because I have been betrayed! This is not unusual for many people here, because that is what middle school is all about, right? Right! Only, I have been betrayed and backstabbed by my best friend, Stacey McGill!"  
  
Claudia waited for a surprised gasp, but didn't receive one. So she continued.  
  
"She stole my boyfriend, from right under my nose! They went behind my back, but Charlie! Oh Charlie, I forgive you! You were lured into Stacey's trap, but Stacey. Ever since I saw the two of you getting it on at the movies, my life hasn't been the same! So, my parting words to the class of 2000? Goodbye, Stacey, Goodbye!"  
  
Claudia pulled "Claudia Jr" out of her sleeve, and hurled it with calculated mathematical aim at Stacey's right side of her face, the only one that was facing Claudia. (Seeing that the other was interlocked with Charlie's tongue.) The knife was meant to kill Stacey, but the wind threw it off a little. Instead, it hit her cheek. But, the knife was scalding, because Claudia's underarms get pretty sweaty when she's outside in the heat. But it did leave the whole right side of her face burned, with a horrible disfigurement.  
  
The only person who noticed, or really cared, was Charlie.  
  
"Stacey, you're so ugly! What happened to your face?" He pulled back, disgusted by her burn.   
  
"Ch-Charlie! I don't know, but you still love me, right?" She asked him.  
  
"Ew! No way! You're ugly!" He was grossed out and sat back in his seat, arms folded. He and Stacey were through!   
  
"But Charlie, you have to! What happened to getting married after I graduate? We have to, I'm pregnant!" She started to sob hysterically.  
  
"Well, you'll just be pregnant and alone, then! Screw our wedding, screw my kids! We are through, Stacey!"  
  
Now both of them were screaming, and the whole auditorium was looking at them. Claudia sat back and watched the show. Her plan was working!  
  
"Too late, Charlie," Stacey said, "Because I already screwed you! Now, I'm screwed! I hate you!" She stomped out of the room, crying.  
  
On a normal basis, Claudia wouldn't have followed Stacey. But now, she could feel part 2 of her plan coming into affect. She ran to the bathroom. 


	8. That's What Friends Are For

Anyway, Principal Kirkbridge went on with the ceremonies.  
  
"Ah, next up, an announcement Abigaaaaaaaaaail and Dawn!"  
  
Once again, no cheering or applause.  
  
"We just want to thank," Dawn said, "All the teachers and students who made this year easy for us. We also want to say… well, Ab, you're better at this than me."  
  
"Yeah. Well, we're going high school soon! So, we just want to say goodbye to all of our friends and teachers at SMS. So we decided to sing a little song."  
  
Abby and Dawn looked at each other, and started to sing in unison.  
  
"Keep smiling… keep shining… you know you can always count on me!"  
  
At that point, Dawn and Abby both tapped each other's nose.  
  
"For sure! That's what friends are for! In good times, and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more! Cause that's what friends are for!" 


	9. Meet Me In The Bathroom Part II

MEANWHILE, IN THE BATHROOM……  
  
Stacey sat on top of the toilet seat, sobbing like a crazy person. She didn't have Charlie, but she had a disfigurement! And she just made up all that baby shit for people to feel sorry for her! When the 9 months were up, Stacey was going to steal a baby from the hospital! But now, it was useless. Charlie didn't love her! People would pity her for the rest of her life! *Sob sob boo hoo blow nose wah hiccup wah sob sob*  
  
A minute later, someone came into the stall next to her, and was throwing up like crazy! Without stopping! Stacey quit bawling for a minute to listen to this person upchuck. It was nasty!  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER……  
  
Finally, Claudia stopped throwing up. Her plan had worked!  
  
***FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE***  
  
Claudia looked at the medical dictionary one more time. She was almost done! She took the needle and threaded it, the she sewed up the incision she had made right above her stomach. She didn't feel any pain.  
  
That week, Claudia had decided she was sick of being known as the 'fat girl.' So she took matters into her own hands- literally. Claudia had spent the last week preparing for this operation, gathering materials, etc etc. Finally, the night before graduation came. According to her calculations, she should have been able to perform a gastric bypass surgery in an hour. Then, halfway through graduation she should begin to throw up all of her fat! A brilliant plan!  
  
Claudia had talked to her parents about this surgery before, but the answer was no. It was mainly Janine's fault she had to do this. Her parents loved Janine. She was very persuasive when getting what she wanted.  
  
"No! Claudia doesn't deserve such an expensive surgery, Mom, Dad."  
  
So naturally, they agreed. So Claudia went out a bought a medical dictionary, she had been planning to, anyway, and did the surgery herself. Claudia was really really really smart, so there were no complications.   
  
  
  
***FLASHFOWARD TO THE PRESENT***  
  
Stacey went out of her stall, and saw a pretty Asian girl washing her hands.  
  
"All that chum came out of YOU?" She blurted out. "Oops. Sorry." She apologized to her.  
  
"That's okay, Stacey. I got to go now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Stacey waved to her, almost forgetting about her burn. "Stacey? Wait- how'd you know my name?" But the girl was gone!  
  
Back in the auditorium, Principal Kirkbridge rambled on and on.   
  
"After 23 years of watching these eighth graders grow blahblahblah…"  
  
Kristy Thomas took her brother Andrew and did Trot Trot to Boston on her lap. She knows how to take charge! What a great idea, Kristy! You're the best babysitter! To bad everyone hates you and no one wants to read about you! Oh! Dissed!  
  
Claudia scanned the empty seats, and found the one she was looking for. She slid into it, and smiled at the person sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi, Charlie." She said, smiling to him.  
  
But it was too late for Claudia. Because Charlie was already shoving his tongue down little Mallory Pike's throat. (if you had read my last story, you know that mal is a hottie wit a bottie, as my little sister likes to say. So no wonder.)  
  
Claudia got down on her knees, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"WHY?" She screamed. "Why God, why?!"   
  
Just then, the principal came up to her with two nice looking men in white outfits.  
  
"Claudia," Principal Kirkbridge said, "these nice men from the Krispy Kreme Factory want you to come with them and try out all their new doughnuts! Wouldn't you like that, Claudia?" Principal was speaking in a very nice voice.  
  
The two men nodded to each other, and then smiled at her. Claudia looked over to her parents and Janine. Her parents motioned for her to go with them. Claudia stood up and let them take her hands.  
  
"But Claudia," Principal said, "you need to be dressed in the white uniform, too, just like them. Let me help you."  
  
Principal took out a white coat and put it on her. He fastened it so her arms crisscrossed in the back, and so she couldn't move them.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked him. Something fishy…  
  
"Positive!" Principal reassured her. "Don't you want those doughnuts, Claudia? Mmm. Yummy."  
  
Once a fat girl, always a fat girl. Claudia nodded eagerly.  
  
A FEW MINUTES AGO……  
  
Stacey McGill had called for help on her cell phone in the bathroom.  
  
"You've got to help me! A fat now skinny Japanese girl is trying to kill me! She's mental! Come to SHS right away! Help me… her name is Claudia Kishi!"  
  
"You have to do one last thing, then, Claudia." Principal said. "You have to ride in the back of the truck to the 'factory,' because there is not enough room in the front, okay?"   
  
"Yes!" Claudia could feel her stomach grumbling.  
  
"Say goodbye to everyone, Claudia." Principal told her.  
  
"Bye everyone!" She said, as she stepped into the big white truck.   
  
"Bye!" Her parents and sister waved happily. She was finally leaving!  
  
And Claudia drove away in a truck that read…  
  
Stunybroke Mental Institution  
  
Do Not Approach Vehicle! Disturbed Patient Inside! 


	10. The BSC Graduates! Or Do They?

It turns out, Stacey had called the police, and with Claudia's parent's consent, they allowed her to go to the mental hospital. Otherwise, Stacey would have pressed charges, and the Kishis needed that money of Janine's summer wardrobe. So they told Claudia a cock and bull (heh heh cock and bull) story 'bout the Krispy Kreme Factory, and she went with them. Hey, it's not like she would be missed, right? The only person who cared the slightest bit about her was her dear old Aunt Peaches, who is now, officially, DEAD!  
  
And so, in the end, all of the babysitters graduated. Except for Claudia, who was at the nut house. And Stacey, who was in the bathroom when they called her name, nursing her burn. And Misty, well, she's Misty! Oh yeah, Kristy the Super Sitter was changing Andrew's diaper when they called her name. Oops. And Dawn and Al were too busy singing to even hear their names! And when they called Anna Stevenson, she was outside getting a smoke. So it looks like . . . .  
  
NONE OF THE BABYSITTERS GRADUATE!  
  
  
  
Looks like I'll have to write another story about the REAL Baby-Sitters club, seeing as they're stuck, once again, in eighth grade.  
  
THE END. . . . . ?  
  
  
  
Author's Note!  
  
Woot Woot I hoped you liked my story, a sequel to my last one about the REAL BSC!! So please, review this story, read my last, buy me a fast car, and I will love you forever! Au Revoir! 


End file.
